A Normal Life
by Mathew Orion Potter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have grown up best friends. Follow them on the journey from being best friends to being the loves of each others lives. AU Mortal. Percabeth Jasper all other pairings will be obvious. Rated T for now, but will probably be rated M in the future.


**I know I should probably not be starting a new story when I have some that I haven't updated in a while, but this idea has been nagging me for a while and I finally found a way to begin the story. This is a Mortal AU story. The characters are going to be OOC in most cases. Updates will happen whenever I have time so there may be days to even weeks between updates, but this story is one that I am interested in at the moment. **

**Summary: **

_Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since practically birth despite that Percy's father and Annabeth's mother are mortal enemies. Follow them as they take on a very challenging side of life...High School. Follow the growth of the relationship from best friends forever to simply best friends to eventually boyfriend/girlfriend. Every friendship has its faults and the same can be said about Percy and Annabeth's. You will get to see the joys and even the heartbreaks of their friendship. The story starts on the last day of Middle School and will go until the end of time._

* * *

><p>"Perseus Orion Jackson get up this instant for breakfast," a woman called from the kitchen. "If you don't hurry you will be late for your last day of school."<p>

"I'll be in there in a minute," Perseus replied as he stood up and started to stretch. He left his room and walked to the kitchen where his mom Sally already had him a plate of blue pancakes with a side of bacon and orange juice to drink out for him. "Morning mom, any word on if dad will be home early or not?"

"Last time I talked to him he wouldn't be home until Friday at the earliest," Sally replied. "He and your brother are busy people and I wouldn't be surprised if they are late."

"Does that my Triton is coming home too?" Percy asked with a smile. He always looked up to his older brother who was serving in the Navy. "He hasn't been home in two years."

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but he got an early leave and will be home by the fourth of July and through your birthday," Sally replied. "Now, how about you go and get showered while I go and check on Tyson as he hasn't gotten up yet."

"Is he still sick?" Percy asked about his younger brother.

"Yes, he was up all night throwing up," Sally replied. "Good thing he at least made it through his end of the year tests before coming down with this."

Just as Percy was about to reply the doorbell rang. Percy jumped up and ran to the door as he knew that only one person would be up at this hour for the last day of school. He opened the door and greeted, "Good morning, Wise Girl."

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," Wise Girl replied with a hug. "Ready for the last day of Middle School?"

"No, I still have to shower," Percy replied. "You can wait in my room, Annabeth. Ty is still sick so I don't think the living room is safe."

"I will see you in ten," Annabeth said as they walked into Percy's room. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Almost ten minutes exactly later Percy came back into his room. "You need to comb your hair."

"I tried, but this mess just can't be tamed," Percy laughed. "Maybe I should just cut it all off."

"Or at the very least you could get it cut shorter," Annabeth suggested.

"Percy, is that Annabeth I hear?" Sally asked through the bedroom door.

"Yeah we are just getting the last of my things ready and then we will be ready to go," Percy replied as he opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"Good morning, Annabeth and please call me Sally," Sally replied. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Are you read Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep," Percy replied wile popping the "p".

Annabeth and Percy then left the room and headed outside to wait for the bus that would take them to school for the last time as a middle school student. "Do you think Will will be at school today?" a voice asked making the two friends jump.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing scaring us like that Nico?" Percy asked.

"Sorry, I just got here," Nico replied.

"Back to your question, I think he will," Annabeth said. "Mr. Solace might be a cool dad, but he is a stickler for perfect attendance. I mean Will has never missed a day of school ever, so I doubt he'd start now."

"What am I not starting now?" a voice said as the bus pulled up.

"Missing school," Percy replied.

"If I miss school then dad would kill me," Will said. "Besides Nico would be lost without me at school."

As the group boarded the bus and went to their normal seats near the back they were greeted by a few more of their friends. Two sets of twins, the Graces and Stolls, Katie Gardner, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard. "Good morning guys," Percy said as he and Annabeth took their normal seat of the very back seat across from Jason and Piper. "So last day of Middle School anyone have any plans?" Both Charles and Leo fidgeted in their seats. "So the steps brothers have a plan. I can't wait for it."

"Why did you seem so happy the morning Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, mom said that Triton is going to be home for the Fourth of July until after my birthday," Percy replied beaming.

"What's it been two years that he's been gone?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited and dad might be home on Friday which is awesome," Percy replied.

"I wonder if that mean our dad will be home too," Jason said. "I hope so they have all three been gone for a little too long this time."

"Yeah," Percy and Nico sighed at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short intro to the story. The next chapter will have the rest of the day along with a few surprises. I hope you all enjoyed either way. Chapters will be much longer in the future. _

_Until next time,_

_Matt_


End file.
